


Miss the Words but Never Your Lips

by KureKai_King



Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Ren runs off and Wataru makes more than one discovery when he finds him.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Miss the Words but Never Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write WataRen for so long lol Finally did a little thing for them here!

“REN! REN?! REN!” Wataru called, running through the empty halls backstage, looking eagerly and frantically for their currently missing vocalist.

There had been a tiny slip-up on stage where Ren had forgotten the phrasing of a particular lyric and the expression of pure fear of the poor boy’s face had sent Wataru’s heart reaching for him. When their performance was over and the five made their way backstage, Ren had immediately run off on his own and it didn’t take Wataru long to abandon his bass in Rio’s hand and run after him.

So far though, Ren had escaped him and now Wataru was left to search everywhere he could for the distressed boy.

He was just about to give up and go back to the others when he caught sight of him on a bench outside the front of the venue, face buried in his hands. Wataru quickly headed out to him, “Ren?”

Ren lifted his head, Wataru’s heart cracking at the tears he saw clinging to his eyelashes. The redhead sat beside him and quickly pulled his friend into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Hey…it’s alright, Ren. It happens sometimes, not every show can be perfect”.

“But, I’ve never messed up on lyrics before, especially that one! We’ve been doing that song for so long, why did I mess up now?! A-Are the others…?”

“Disappointed? Never. I think we’re all more concerned about you suddenly running off like you did,” Wataru was gently rocking with Ren now, arms around him like a protective blanket while Ren simply stayed cuddled against his chest, trembling.

“M’sorry…”

“Don’t be,” the redhead hushed gently.

They stayed together like that for a few more moments, wandering in their own thoughts until Ren shifted in Wataru’s arms and straightened himself enough to lean in and gently peck the bassist’s lips. Wataru blinked, stunned by the action and Ren just dipped his head again, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“S-Sorry! I just… Truth be told, I’ve wanted to do that for some time…I just never really knew how. Being held by you sort of just…let me feel comfortable enough in trying it,” Ren squeaked, “I guess I’m trying to say that I…I-I…”

Wataru tilted his head with a small smirk, “You like me?” Ren nodded and went to cover his face with his hands again but Wataru stopped him by taking them in his own, “Don’t try hiding from me now, Ren~” he teased, gently bumping their heads together, “Not before I’ve told you how I feel the same way~”

Ren squeaked louder and completely buried his face back in Wataru’s chest as the redhead laughed lightly. He peeked up at him eventually, “R-Really…? You mean it?”

Wataru nodded, running his fingers through blue hair, “I mean every word”.

Ren smiled then and Wataru’s heart warmed as they stayed sitting where they were, finding comfort and relief in each other’s presence until the remaining members of Argonavis came to find them.


End file.
